The future is bright
by Love-is-stronger-than-hate
Summary: This is a short story of the future of Blaine and Kurt and their little son James.


**I don't own Glee. I wish I did but... I don't**

"Daddy I'm tired." James whispered in Blaine's ear. "Can we go home now?" Blaine looked down at the three year old in his lap. James currently had his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, leaning into him as Blaine leaned back in the fabric-covered chair. Blaine looked at his exhausted son and up at his husband. Kurt was talking to a member of his cast. Probably an ancestor. (Chorus member.) Kurt had recently joined the cast of The Addams Family on Broadway. It wasn't Kurt's first Broadway musical, but it was his first as a big part. He was currently playing Lucas. Wednesday's boyfriend. Blaine Knew it was important for Kurt to socialize with the cast since he was new. The show would be opening tomorrow, so this was the pre show party.

"Sorry buddy, this is important to your daddy. You should've taken your nap today, and maybe you wouldn't be so tired." Blaine smiled down at his son, who was already starting to doze off.

"Daddy when we get home can I have chicken nuggets?" James asked in an incredibly adorable way. Their son was adorable. He had Blaine's curls and Kurt's light freckles and eyes. But he did inherit Kurt's attitude.

"What about this food?" Blaine asked.

"It's weird." James whined. Scrunching his nose when he said it.

"Ok you can have chicken nuggets… with carrots on the side. Ok?

"Ok. As long as I get chicken nuggets."

Blaine smiled as Kurt slid into the chair next to Blaine and James.

"Hey monkey." Kurt said to James. "You getting tired?"

James picked his head up off of Blaine's chest at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Yes." He said.

"Well let's go then baby." Kurt said to James in a soothing way. Blaine lifted James up off his lap, handed him to Kurt, and then stood up. He pecked Kurt on the Cheek as Kurt walked away to say goodbye to his cast mates with James still in his arms. Blaine looked at Kurt adoringly. Kurt always managed to make friends and James always managed to look cute. Kurt walked back to Blaine with a smile on his face and together they walked out the door into Manhattan's chilly autumn air.

"New friends?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smirk on his face, knowing that new friends always caused Kurt to smile.

"As a matter of fact, yes. The woman I talked to last is named Natalie, and is coming over for dinner next week on Tuesday." Kurt answered, his smile growing wider. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that was not full of James, and squeezed it lightly.

"Daddies, I want chicken nuggets! That food was icky!" James squeaked, his voice being muffled by Kurt's jacket.

"Ok, Ok monkey! We'll get you some chicken nuggets!" Kurt said as the three of them walked into the elevator that leads up into their 3 bedrooms, 2-bathroom condo. Kurt kissed the top of James' head when James sighed in content.

When the elevator doors opened to their beautiful condo, Kurt gave James to Blaine and told him to start getting him in pajamas. Kurt hurried into their bedroom to put on his pajamas.

When he finished he walked into the Kitchen to find James sitting on the counter, while Blaine tried to find the nuggets in the freezer.

"Here I'll bring James to bed, and you make the nuggets. He can just eat in bed tonight." Kurt instructed Blaine. James had his arm extended for Kurt to pick him up. Kurt did so and led James into his room. James had an adorable room. His room looked like it came out of a page of pottery barn for kid's catalogue. It had light wood floors, with light green paint on the walls. He had an adorable little toddler bed, with a light blue bedspread that had a green turtle on the front. His sheets were white with more turtles. James had a little table and chairs in the corner of his room with coloring books stacked on top, a changing table that is now used as a dresser. There was a little TV on top of the changing table that only played DVD's.

Kurt flipped on the TV and put on the little mermaid for James to fall asleep to. He put James on his bed and Kurt sat in the chair next to it. Kurt smiled when he heard his beautiful three-year-old hum to Part of That World. One day he would be on stage like Kurt. When Blaine came stumbling in with a plate of hot chicken nuggets and carrots on the side, he saw James was asleep.

"But, but he didn't even brush his teeth!" Blaine stammered.

"He'll live one night. Just put the nuggets in the fridge and we'll give it to him tomorrow for lunch." Kurt smiled. Blaine put the plate on the coloring table and made his way over to Kurt and James. He kissed James' forehead and Kurt's cheek.

"Want to go to bed and cuddle?" Blaine asked Kurt as Kurt stood up.

"I'd love to. But tonight I'm the big spoon, you were the big spoon yesterday!" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand. They left James' room and shut the door behind them, the chicken nuggets forgotten.

**This is just really what I thought up one day. It's my first fic ever! Please review. I am a little nervous about putting it up here. The only time I ever share my work is in class. :) **


End file.
